


A Break from Tradition

by Ayla221bee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayla221bee/pseuds/Ayla221bee
Summary: “What actually happened today?” he asked, once Mycroft’s giggles had died down, only making the occasional occurrence.  “I thought that it was going to be a quiet day- we should have just gone for what you had suggested.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions





	A Break from Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



> Based on the prompt by Paia_Loves_Pie on the JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunnies :Greg and Mycroft collapse into bed on the night of their wedding. 
> 
> What a disaster - absolutely everything that could have gone wrong, did.

They were happy to find themselves in bed at the end of the day that they had. Greg had been looking to make his excuses for him and Mycroft to leave for the last few hours which seemed to drag on painfully. He had the feeling that Mycroft was feeling the same, he had leaned on Greg’s shoulder once the desert had been served, his eyelids heavy from tiredness and partly from the glasses of champagne that he had. 

The exhaustion seemed to crash over Greg once he had Mycroft had walked through the door of their home and crept up the stairs to their bedroom. They had shrugged off their clothes on the way up the bedroom; a jacket hanging on the back of the sofa, shoes left discarded on the floor; a tie stretched out on the kitchen table, cufflinks left on the bedside table to get put away tomorrow morning. 

  
  


Mycroft had tucked himself under the duvet, the cover pulled up over his shoulders, a dreamy and contented smile was on his face as he watched Greg was half-closed eyes as he dabbed at the stain on his shirt.

“You should just come to bed,” he said. “We can just send the shirt to the dry cleaners in the morning- my brother can pay the bill, he was the one who knocked that glass of red wine onto you.” 

Greg put down the shirt that he was trying to scrub, turning it into a puddle on the bedroom rug before he slipped into bed. “Think that it is going to show up on the photos?” he grimaced. “I know that your mum did her best to get it out and tried to hide it for the photos, but I think it’s still noticeable.”

Mycroft pulled the duvet over the two of them and curled himself around Greg, his head resting on his shoulder. “I think that after the day that we’ve had an out of everything that has happened,” Mycroft said, amused, “you have a stain on your shirt during the photos is nothing.”

Greg tried to recall the events of the day. The day seemed to go in such a blur and he had maybe had one too many glasses of champagne prevented him from remembering the day as it happened. He spent the first half of the day in a state of nerves even if was not his first time going through it. 

The second half of the day was chaotic but still somewhat wonderful at the same time. It did not go as he intended, it was meant to be a quiet affair. They had planned to have a quiet dinner before they would go home. He had never expected the day to be chaotic but somewhat wonderful at the same time. 

“What on earth happened today?” Greg asked. 

  
He looked at Mycroft and Mycroft looked at him for several long moments, not saying anything. Mycroft was the first one to break the silence that had grown between them, quietly chuckling to himself, the sound growing as Greg joined in. He loved the surprisingly intimate feeling of shared laughter, even more so when he was in bed with Mycroft, they laughed a lot in the space of their bedroom, it was one of the many reasons why it was Greg’s favourite room. 

Greg wiped the tears from his eyes and rubbed at the stitch that had formed in his side from laughing so hard. “What actually happened today?” he asked, once Mycroft’s giggles had died down, only making the occasional occurrence. “I thought that it was going to be a quiet day- we should have just gone for what you had suggested.”

“You know that our mothers’ would have been furious if we just did what I had suggested in the first place,” Mycroft said, pressing a kiss to his head. “It would have saved us a lot of drama.”

Greg let out an amused noise and made himself comfortable in bed, wrapping his arm around Mycroft, involuntarily smiling at him. The smile came to him as naturally as breathing did, it was impossible not to smile at Mycroft especially today. 

“I think that they are more upset about the day not going to plan than I am,” he said. “Mum was getting upset about the flowers not arriving and the wrong colour of napkins.”

Mycroft let out an amused noise and shuffled in closer in the bed. “My mother was in a war with my brother, I do not know why she was so insistent on him wearing a tie. I was only concerned that he would turn up for the day, I was surprised when he accepted the invitation and my request.” 

“I think that John had a good bit to do with it,” Greg replied, yawning. 

Mycroft hummed quietly to himself. “He is good for him.”

Greg chuckled to himself and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I think that you’ve had too much champagne today, Myc,” he said. “Did you even get to eat anything today? I think that we barely had time to even sit down today with everyone going on. I think that I maybe got to eat a few canapes before everyone wanted to chat to us and before the chaos happened.”

“I managed to get a few bites here and there, “ Mycroft said. “Anthea managed to keep a few canapes for me and she had a cereal bar in her clutch”

“No wonder you picked her,” Greg smiled. “She did practically organise the whole thing with our mothers, saved us a lot of work. I don’t think that I could have gone through another round of cake tasting, florist visits and have discussions about what colour the napkins should be. She needs a pay rise.”

Mycroft made a noise of protest as Greg shuffled out of bed when he felt his stomach growl. “Fancy getting a bit of toast or something?” he asked. “I’m starving. I could barely eat this morning with how nervous I was.” 

“I do not know how you could be,” Mycroft said. “I wasn’t as if it was your first time.” 

Greg wrapped his dressing gown around himself. “It was still a rather important day,” he replied, leaning over and pecking Mycroft on the lips. “How about I make us a cup of tea? I know that you are dying for one.” 

“Biscuits as well,” Mycroft replied after a moment of hesitation. “The chocolate ones.”

“Couldn’t expect anything less,” he grinned. “It is a day of celebration after all.” 

-

“Your brother is having a good time even though he was complaining the whole time,” Greg said, showing Mycroft the video of Sherlock dancing, a stumbling waltz with John to the wrong music. 

  
“Do you think that anyone has noticed that we managed to sneak away?” Mycroft asked, leaning against the headboard. A fond smile on his face as he watched Sherlock on Greg’s phone screen. 

“I think that with all of the chaos that has happened today, no one would have really noticed,” Greg said, drinking his biscuit into his tea. “I think that everyone was just happy to get a few drinks in them and be able to have a dance. I think with all things considering, I think that people had a good time.”

“It was a day to remember,” Mycroft said, amused. “It did not go as we expected.”

“I’m sorry that it wasn’t the day that you deserved,” Greg replied. He took hold of Mycroft’s hand and tangled his fingers up with Mycroft’s. “I wish that it had gone a lot smoother, been a lot more ordinary.” 

Mycroft shook his head and smiled at him. “You know that ‘ordinary,’ is not obtainable when you are with Sherlock Holmes. I knew that it would not run smoothly with my brother there. They say that something always goes wrong.”

Greg snorted and placed his mug on the bedside table. “I doubt that you planned to have a murderer at the reception and for me to make an arrest at our own wedding.”

  
Mycroft took a long sip of his tea to hide the amused look on his face. “I had expected it to rain when we were getting the photos done and for my brother get up to mischief. I did not plan for him to find the suspect on the case that he’s been working on. Who would have expected that it would have been the bartender? I am surprised that he hadn’t come to that conclusion earlier on, it was rather obvious when you think about it.”

  
  


Greg offered the packet of chocolate biscuits to Mycroft. “You know that you want another.” 

Mycroft hesitated for a moment before he took another biscuit. “Only because it is my wedding day,” he said. 

“I do wish that Sherlock didn’t knock that glass of wine out of your hand when he realised that he found the man he was looking for,” Mycroft commented, breaking the contented silence that had grown between them. “ He didn’t need to jump out of his chair and over the tables. He nearly squashed the cake.”

Greg wrapped his arm around Mycroft’s back, pulling him in close and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. “It was the only way that your brother was going to enjoy the day,” he chuckled to himself. “ What happened...We’ve done it. We are married.”

Greg placed a feather-soft kiss on his lips. “We are. We’ve done it,” he grinned. “You know what they say about a wedding that ends in disaster? Means that we’ve got ourselves a phenomenal marriage.” 

Mycroft kissed him, a look of utter fondness of his face. “I do like the sound of that.” 

“Me too,” he grinned. 

They sat in comfortable silence for minutes or even an hour, Greg did not know. It hardly mattered to him, his life with Mycroft had properly started now and they had all the time in the world. Time felt limitless. 

  
Greg shifted in the bed, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look a Mycroft. “Should we? It’s traditional.”

Mycroft shook his head, the exhaustion starting to show on his face. “I would love to but...I have never been so exhausted in my life with the day that we have had.” 

Greg felt rather relieved, he felt that he could sleep for a day with how exhausted he felt. “I think that it won’t do much harm to have a break from tradition. Our wedding day was far from tradition and ordinary. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

Mycroft kissed him and kissed the gold band that was on his finger. “Me either,” he said with a sweet smile on his face. “ We’ve got all the time in the world now.”

Greg let out a noise of agreement, a grin on his face. “If I can only promise you one thing-”

  
“What’s that?” Mycroft asked, a puzzled look on his face. 

“If we get our vows renewed, the day is going to be less eventful.” 

“You won’t have to make an arrest?” Mycroft asked. “There will not be any murders? The flowers will be perfect?”   
  


Greg pressed a kiss on his forehead. “All that and more.”

Mycroft looked at the ring on his hand for a moment before he looked up at Greg. “I am fully expecting for us not to have an ordinary day,” he beamed. “I would not want anything else. I am more than happy to have a break from tradition.”


End file.
